If we meet again
by GraceonaBlackhart
Summary: A remake of the old story that shared the same name, some characters will appear the plot has changed but I tried to keep it with the original story but with some changes. Please read and review.
1. Voices of the dead

Prologue: Voices of the dead? Or ones imagination

"Go home Raylina, you're not wanted here. I suppose you're going to throw me aside now that I'm useless! Admit it you only want things when they benefit you; I don't know why I feel in love with you. You're probably the main reason I'm in this condition. I don't need you leave me alone!" The brunette looked at her dying bedridden husband; the tension towards the two had been on edge for two years. Raylina wasn't the same since her mother passed of lung cancer; Leon never failed to stay by her side. But in his time of illness the chief of Brahms Police had failed to hear her dying husband's pleas for help.

Hanging her head in defeat as she could tell this conversation had come to its end thirty minutes ago and her presence there was only making the man lying before her, angrier and beyond reasoning. The green eyed woman felt stray, salty tears form in her eyes at her husband's words, her heart wanted her to burst out into tears; but her pride would not allow her to give in.

As a sigh escaped her rosy-red lips she, turned on her heels, fists clenched leaving the hospital. In all her years in the force she had seen comrades come and go, some died in action. But none took a toll on her soul as the yelling matches her husband would throw her way every day, she wanted to spend his last days with him; but he was preventing her from carrying out her desires. Maybe her workaholic ways had drawn them to separate roads in life, she didn't wish to blame herself, and she had often tried to convince herself that she was not to blame from her lovers, conditions.

Many times Raylina found herself thinking if perhaps she was the reason for the separation of her father and mother, leading her mother down the road of endless smoking hoping to clear the tears. Even blaming herself for the death of her father, due to his violent nature. A switchblade to the throat on that rainy lukewarm night ended his life and her life of pain and torture began.

Leaving the hospital, her hands shoved in black jean pockets as rain fell. The skies wept for those who failed, or never tried. That's what she thought of the rains, she wondered if there was a place that people were summoned out there to teach those who done wrong a lesson. She had heard tells of Silent Hill being a tainted town but she was never into the paranormal like Leon was. The things that would cause fear to enter your thoughts he always laughed it off, finishing with a smile that always brought a smile to her own lips. Leon's innocence that she knew was drained as the sickness took over, leaving him torn and shattered.

Lightning lit up the night sky, as thunder roared. In the distance sirens were heard. As was a throaty chuckle.


	2. Meeting Leonard

Dreams, no, not dreams they were more horrid than a dream. Nightmares would sum up the word. Raylina's life since her husband's death of the unknown disease greeted her every night as she laid her head on the pillow. Shortly quitting the police squad after Leon's death, the brunette now drove her worn down mustang to the town of tainted rumors, Silent Hill.

The night outside her car silent, deathly quiet. Not even the radio in her car played as she reminisced of her life, silently wishing for a life that will never be hers. She had seen many men after Leon's death, but none of them had his unique, playful, nature. They were mostly concerned for their own welfare, never asking her about her problems. Though it was painfully obvious that she was doomed to be alone since Leon passed.

The soft sound of rain pattering on her windshield brought her from her reverie. Blinking away the remains of thoughts that dared enter her mind, sighing a sigh of dread; never had she been this down-hearted, loss of spirits, when Leon died he took her happiness and ability to feel joy with him. She only hoped that was enough to apologize for the distraught she had put him in while he was in his sickened days.

The car let out a loud thumping noise before she once again came into realization that she was driving on the road. Stomping on the brakes she looked back to see that she had hit something, due to the lack of light. She could not tell if it were human or animal, quickly undoing her seatbelt, she jerked the driver's side door open rushing to the scene.

She saw that she had hit a human, a male that was struggling to his feet. She said her voice in a panic, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention-"

The cold gaze in the man's eyes made her heart race with fear; he stood up looking at her. She realized that not only was his eyes cold and murderous, but he wore a face of stone; that brought fear to her soul. His eyes said he was ready to attack but his face stated that he was calm. This lead her questioning his motives, was he going to strike?

"You need to watch were you're driving, Raylina, always causing those around you distress-"

"How did you know my name, or anything about me," the ex-police chief cocked her hips to the side folding her arms over her breasts. "I'm sure we never met before or I would remember you, but your voice and looks doesn't add up."

Leonard smiled stating, "I've known you for years, my dear Raylina. Has hate and anger erased everything about your past life."

The woman standing before him looked at him and gasped, "Leon? No you can't be Leon I saw him die."

"I'm not Leon," Leonard stated icily, "My name is Leonard."

Raylina looked at the man and said, "I'm sorry I was hoping you were a memory that I can never hold again."

Leonard walked away from her, the brunette asked, "Should you be walking you had a nasty hit back there."

No answer came from the black haired man as he continued his walk deeper into town. Raylina followed him she asked again, "What happened to this town, it's as if though it is dead of any life?"

"You speak too much, Raylina. Don't you know when to keep quiet?" Leonard stated not glancing, her direction.

The woman beside him stopped causing him to do the same, "I know when to keep quiet, don't, you have any manners towards women? Or any manners at all for that fact?"

Leonard looked at her sighing, everything in him wanted to hit the woman beside him. He couldn't stand the presence of another person, solely for the fact that those around him could never satisfy his level of silence. He was the only person alive in this town and he liked it that way, now he had a woman that couldn't be quiet for twenty minutes tagging along.

"Look Raylina, I respect you due to the fact that you are a female. I picture your life has been rough but I don't want to hear your ordeals for I can't settle my own, nor do I wish to. I hate annoying people and those who ask too many questions, you're losing my respect." The black haired man stated as he started walking once more.

The brunette stared at him and sighed in frustration, never had she seen someone as rude as the man before her. Her former boss gave her hard times when she was on the force, but next to this man all that was child's play.

Stomping her foot she clenched her fists following Leonard into the dark town.


End file.
